I'd Lie
by XxMrs.xxMalfoyxX
Summary: Hermione thinks back to all the good times she had with Draco. He never knew she loved him and she's ok with that. Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.


**A/N – Yes I know, I'm terrible. I really should finish my other stories before I post a new one, but I got this idea in my head while listening to the song a while ago and I had to get it down before I forgot. It's just a one-shot though so it's all done with xD and I can write my other stories…I hope…**

**Disclaimer – everything is sadly not mine. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot because she wasn't nice enough to make these two fall in love. *sigh***

He was everything to me, much to Harry and Ron's chagrin. I loved him so much and never would I be able to live without him. He'd changed so much since his days as a Hogwarts student. As he talked on and on about his job as an auror, I hung on his every word, but at the same time, thought back to where it all began.

"You drive, Malfoy?" I laughed. But who wouldn't? A Malfoy that drives? I always thought he had like, chauffeurs or something!

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Granger." He started the car as I just stared, still smiling.

"I can see that." Then I giggled, causing him to glare.

"Just get in the bloody car." I did as I was told and clicked my seatbelt on. He pulled out. We were carpooling to work. I didn't have a fireplace and he hated getting soot all over his clothes. And unfortunately, flooing was the only way in and out of the ministry besides the visitor's entrance.

Honestly, I thought he would bring a broom or something when he said he'd give me a ride.

"So how was your night?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked back, looking sideways at me, then back to the road.

"Duh! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." I laughed. I was laughing too much. Maybe it was the convertible.

"Me and Blaise got wasted." He finally answered.

"Why?"

"Felt like it. It was funny! He-"

His eyes are so grey. And shiny. Like silver. I never noticed that before. Is that…green in there too? Wow, he really is a true Slytherin. Why did I have to get poop colored eyes? His are so beautiful and mine…well, suck.

"Granger?" I snapped out of my trance. Kind of. Was I staring? Oh crud! Now what?

"Granger!"

"What! Oh, sorry, lost in thought."

"Told you, you didn't care." He teased while…smiling?

I blushed a deep red, "Sorry." Suddenly my hands were VERY interesting.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

~*A year later*~

"My girlfriend hates this place." Draco said looking around. We were sitting across from each other in a muggle ice cream shop. Our favorite.

"How is that even possible? They serve ice cream! That in and of itself makes this place great!" he laughed, his eyes lighting up. Then he sighed.

"She hates muggles. And muggle-borns. Including you." He looked incredibly saddened by that fact. Being me, over-analytical, over-sensitive, I was pretty sure I knew why.

"Do you love her?" I questioned. I learned from him how to hide my emotions, so I put on nothing more than a curious face. Inside however, I was anxiously awaiting his response.

He ran his fingers through his hair (the way I loved) and sighed again, "I'll never fall in love. It's just not for me."

I laughed, "I guess some things just never change."

He smiled at me. It hurt.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

We were at dinner. One of the really cool restaurants with the old jukeboxes and waitresses on roller blades. Draco found this place when he decided he had been wrong and didn't hate muggles anymore, so now he was treating us all to dinner. All as in me, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny. We all became acquaintances when Draco switched sides in the war, then friends when we all got jobs in the ministry.

The boys were all talking and arguing about quidditch. Me and Ginny were laughing about the fish sixed brain men seemed to have.

Suddenly, Harry piped up with, "I've got a great joke! I heard it from Jack Mitton." He was another auror. Everyone looked at Harry, "How many Slytherins does it take to screw in a light bulb?" uhm, I think they were talking about their days playing quidditch, and this won't end well.

Ginny glared at her husband, "How many?"

"Just one! They hold it up and wait for the world to revolve around them!" Harry and Ron laughed. Draco choked on his drink and laughed also, along with Blaise.

"Ok," Draco started, "How many Gryffindors does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

This time I glared at Draco and asked, "How many?"

"One. They can't figure out how but they're brave enough to ask for help." We all laughed. Apparently I was wrong. It didn't end badly. I got up and went to the jukebox. _He's not so funny, is he?_ I wondered, _He probably just said it to get back at Harry._

I played a song and went back to the table to see Draco bobbing his head in his self-proclaimed Chicken Dance.

"I love this song!" he cheered whilst dancing more.

I laughed. I know.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

So today is a special day. It is January 17th and Draco's 23rd birthday. I was waiting for him with his present on my coffee table, when he knocked on my door. I ran over with a giant smile on my face, opened the door, and then threw my arms around him in a big hug. "Happy birthday, Dracoooooooo!" I yelled, dragging out the 'o' in his name. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Let me get your present!" I ran back into my flat and got his present then ran back out. As was walked toward his convertible, I observed his clothing. Emerald green shirt and cloak, black pants with emerald green stitching, and black shoes. "Geez, Draco, like green, do ya?" I laughed at him.

"Slytherin." Was all he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Hi 'Mione." Blaise said as I got in the back of the car.

"Hi. Where are we going?" I set the present next to me and leaned forward in my seat.

"My parents." Draco smirked.

My eyes went wide, "You're going to make me be around THAT MANY Slytherins!" I was joking, obviously, but still.

Draco laughed, "It's better than being around a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Gryffindors are nicer than Slytherins." I hated when he argued like this. And always over the same topic. But it's cute how he thinks he's right.

"Maybe. But Slytherins are much smarter." He had a smug smile on his face, but I was ready to smack him down.

"Excuse me, but I seem to remember a certain Gryffindor sitting behind you, beating you back in Hogwarts." HA! I had him now!

"She's got you there, mate." Blaise said. Draco just glared at him.

We pulled up at his parents' house and Draco didn't even bother knocking before he opened the door. I stood behind him laughing as a little three-year-old ran up yelling, "Drakie!" he smiled wide, picked her up and spun her in circles as she laughed happily.

This was Annabelle. She was his little sister that he'd told me about but I'd never actually met. She looked just like him. Platinum blond hair (that was long unlike his) blue-grey eyes, beautiful smile with less teeth. Overall, she was a beautiful little girl.

A very regal looking woman swept into the room and Draco put Annabelle down so he could hug her, "Draco, my boy. Happy birthday." She said

"Thanks mother." He replied with a smile.

Lucius Malfoy walked in after her and looked at his son. "Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco nodded his head slightly, "Thank you father." Then he turned to me, "I would like you to meet my friend. Mother, father, this is Hermione Granger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I held out my hand but Narcissa swept me into a hug, completely disregarding it. Lucius opted to shake my hand though. I noticed his eyes as his did. They were just like Draco's. Absolutely stunning. I was suddenly conscious of my own eyes once again.

"Am I not to be introduced?" Annabelle asked, trying to look and act just as regal as her mother. It was positively adorable.

"Oh, well pardon me miss, but I seem to have misplaced your name." Draco acted like he was thinking really hard to figure it out.

Annabelle humphed and came up to me, "I'm Annabelle Malfoy. But you can call me Annie. Pleased to meet you." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"Oh NOW I remember!" Draco cheered.

I laughed, "Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Annie."

"Come." Narcissa said, "We have presents for you, Draco." We all went into the dining room where many presents were stacked on the table. He opened them one by one. A new broom, a new spell book that was supposed to help him as an auror, a new deep blue cloak, and a macaroni picture from Annie were just a few of the things he was given. My present came last. He opened it slowly to build suspense. It was a new leather-bound journal for his thoughts and ideas. I remembered how much his likes to write and he had told me a few days earlier about how he needed to get a new journal. I'm hoping next year to get something of his published.

"Thanks so much, Hermione." He smiled and hugged me.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Ok, Draco! Come play patty cake with me!" Annie grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out to the sitting room. We all followed with drinks and I stood in the doorway watching them play and smiling at how cute he was.

Narcissa stopped beside me, "You love my son. Don't you?" she asked.

I started, "No. We're just friends." I smiled again slightly and left to use the restroom.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"Hermione, why do you have a red splotch on you ceiling?" Draco asked. We were in my flat and I was getting ready for my meeting at the ministry. I hated working in the department of mysteries 'cause there were ALWAYS meetings I had to go to.

"Oh, Harry was being stupid when I first moved in. He accidently painted just that spot on my ceiling and I've tried everything to get it off. It's being stubborn." I hopped out of my living and into the kitchen as I tried getting my shoe on. High heels drive me crazy, especially when I'm late.

"Uhm, wow interesting." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he followed me.

"Well you're good at household spells. You try and get it off!" I yelled at him. He said a few things and I'm guessing he waved his wand at it a couple times before he yelled back, "Got it!" I sighed in relief of that splotch being gone as I finished pouring food for Crookshanks. Then I went back to the living room to get my speech. Last time I checked, it was on the coffee table.

"Draco, did you happen to see my speech here when you came in?" I asked as I shuffled the papers on my table. I really needed to clean my flat. I just didn't have time.

"You mean the one you put in your purse about twenty minutes ago?" he asked.

I ran to my room to get my purse and yelled, "Thank you!" as I ran back out and out to his car. I still have yet to get a car and I'm not sure why, but he was being really nice and giving me rides.

On the way he said, "So my girlfriend broke up with me." My heart beat faster as he said that. _Do I have a chance with him?_ I wondered as I waited for him to say something else.

"She thought I was cheating on her." He said finally.

My eyes went wide, "With who!"

"You." He looked sideways at me.

I laughed, "Wow. She's not to bright is she?"

"No." he laughed, "But that's ok. I was going to break up with her anyway. She was starting to get to clingy. It was driving me nuts."

I smiled, "Fair enough." Then my favorite song came on the radio. I Do Cherish You by Mark Wills. It reminds me of how I feel about Draco, even though I'd never be able to say it.

_He looks around the room_

_And innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know_

_That I've had him memorized for so long_

I hadn't seen or heard from Draco in three days. I was starting to worry about him. I knocked on his front door, but got no answer. I tried the handle, it was unlocked, so I went in. "Draco?" I called into the empty foyer. I got no answer. "Draco!" I called again, louder this time. Still no answer. I moved to the stairs and slowly made my way up. Draco's room was on the second floor so I figured I'd try there first. I got to his bedroom door and heard small sniffling sounds from inside so I knocked softly. "Draco?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked. I could hear the cracking in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"It's me. Can I come in?" there was some shuffling from the room then the door opened.

"Yeah?" he asked. I could tell he'd been crying, but I wasn't sure why. His eyes were red and puffy and I could see the tear tracks still on his face.

I pulled him into a hug, "Draco, what's wrong?" I asked.

He hugged me back, "It's nothing, Hermione. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

I pushed him onto his bed and sat next to him, "Don't lie to me, Malfoy. Tell me what's wrong."

He looked down at his hands and his body started to shake. He was crying again. "Go away, Hermione. Please? I don't want you to see me like this."

I pulled him into a hug again to comfort him, "Well, I'm not going anywhere." We sat like that for about 3 hours until he fell asleep and I laid him down. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you." Before I left his house, still worrying like crazy.

And I never did find out why he was crying.

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"Hermione, I'm not going to tell you so just back off!" Draco yelled. I was in my flat and we were arguing because I could tell that something was wrong but he wouldn't tell me what. He had come over so we could go see a movie, but I notice his distant attitude and demand he tell me what was wrong because he'd been distant for weeks. After seeing him cry like that only two months earlier, one could understand why I'd be worried about him.

"Draco, I'm just worried about you." I started to cry and I couldn't stop it, "I just want to help you." He sighed and started to come toward me to comfort me, the way I was trying to with him. Then he seemed to think better of it and turned and walked away.

My front door slammed and I cried harder. "Draco, please." My heart began to shatter and I fell to my knees as the wracking sobs took over my body. "I love you so much." Then I curled into a ball and cried until I fell asleep.

I didn't see him for three weeks after that. I think he was trying to keep his distance from me, but I don't know why. And every night I cried for him, and my last words every night before I fell asleep were, "I love you so much, Draco."

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

It was three weeks before I was able to get up the courage to go to his house and talk to him. I knocked on his front door but I got no answer. The door was open again though so I went in. I know it sounds messed up that I just walk into his house whenever I feel like it, but that's just how we are. He does it to me too.

Inside, there was soft music playing. It was beautiful, and I followed it up to his bedroom. I sat in the hallway for a few minutes listening. The song was my favorite, I Do Cherish You, but there was no singing.

I opened his door and found him sitting on his bed with a guitar in his arms and his eyes closed, the melody still going softly. "Draco?" I whispered.

The music stopped abruptly and he looked up at me, "What are you doing here, Hermione?" he asked.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." I said.

He set the guitar next to him on the bed, "Like I said three years ago. There's a lot you don't know about me."

I stared at my feet and started tearing up again, but I forced myself not to cry and blinked the tears away. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I never meant to push you away. I was just worried. But I shouldn't have pried and I won't do it again. I'm so sorry."

Draco stood up and came to hug me. I hugged him back and we stayed that way for a while. I started to wonder if he knew I loved him, but came to my senses quick. He's not that observant.

"You want to go watch a movie?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him and nodded. We went down to his living room and he put a movie into his DVD player. We sat on his couch and I curled up in his arms, smelling his sweet scent that is so distinctly him and I love so much.

I fell asleep that way and woke up the next morning in his guest bedroom. I looked around and sighed. _He's so wonderful. _I thought to myself. I moved to the connected bathroom and fixed my hair, changed my clothes, and put on my little bit of make-up, all with my wand. I love magic. Then I looked at myself in the mirror wondering if today would be the day he finally tells me he loves me.

I didn't think about it too long before I came to my senses again.

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

~*Present day*~

Draco's birthday rolled around again and we had a birthday party at the twins' joke shop. All his friends were there, his family, and a stack of presents about three feet high. There was a karaoke contest going on, a buffet at the back of the room, and people talking nonstop. I could tell Draco was having a blast. Everything was going as planned. Draco's turn was next in karaoke and the twins got to pick the songs for everyone to sing. So he was pretty worried about getting up there.

Finally, Ginny was done with her song and Draco went up. Like A Virgin came on and he glared at the twins. The just laughed like hyenas.

"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!" Draco sang. He danced around the stage, danced on the pole on the side while his mom covered Annie's seven year old eyes in shock. The music played and Draco danced and sang, and everyone in the audience cheered.

When the song ended, Draco took an exaggerated bow and jumped off stage. The twins were rolling in laughter but Draco ignored them and went back to his conversation with Blaise, Harry, and Ron.

At midnight, it was finally my turn to sing. I was the last contestant. Even though they had already declared Draco the winner. Not surprising. He WAS the birthday boy, and he'd taken the joke on him SO well.

I stepped up to the microphone and nodded at the twins. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift came on and I sang with all I had. At the last verse I looked directly at Draco and sang softly. The crowd was silent, everyone but Draco knowing what was coming. "Yes, I could tell you/His favorite colors green/He likes to argue/Born on the seventeenth/His sister's beautiful/He has his father's eyes/And if you asked me if I love him/If you asked me if I love him…" I stopped singing and spoke the last line, looking directly into Draco's eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar, and I pushed my nervousness away to finally tell him how I felt, "I can't lie anymore." The music stopped and I hopped off stage to go to Draco. I stopped in front of him and he looked down at me, being at least six inches taller than me. "I love you so much, Draco."

He looked at me for a moment and I went up to my tiptoes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck in shocked joy, never thinking he'd feel the same way.

He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead on mine, "I love you too, Hermione." Then he kissed me again and everyone one around us dropped away.

**A/N – that's it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
